Steelfeet Alchemist: Daughterhood
by lillyearley
Summary: Sarah made a mistake that could never be fixed. Can this one mistake ruin her entire life? Or could she be strong enough to face this head on? All she knows is that she needs to stay strong for her parents and everyone she love's. She can't save everybody with out sacrificing something so the only choice left is to sacrifice herself.
1. Chapter 1: A mistake

**WARNING: This story contains cussing and content that may not be appropriate for younger viewers. Viewer discretion advised.**

* * *

6 years ago...

All she could do was feel pain leaking from her arm and legs she tried to move her right arm to prop her up but it didn't work she didn't understand why. But then she stared at ware her right hand used to be in horror."I don't get it. No no no no... IT SHOULD HAVE WORKED!"she tried to get up using her left hand instead. She was only able to pull her self up a few inches before falling back to the ground. She tried to move her feet but she soon realized they were gone to. She gave up all attempts for getting up for the moment. Then she realized 'Ware is Den?!' "Oh shit, oh shit I really messed this up! I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN! I.. I just wanted him back! HE WAS SUPPOSE TO COME BACK! It didn't work... But I calculated it perfectly... WHY DIDN'T IT WORK?!" She saw her puppy Nina walk up to her and nuzzled her."I'm sorry.. I..I killed her. I killed her! I didn't mean to. This wasn't suppose to happen." She tried moving again slowly inching with only her left hand being able to carry her across the floor.

She heard a door open and shut. 'There home!' She let out a scream she had been holding in for a while. hoping they would hear. She could hear hurried foot steps across the floor boards and after what felt like hours she was relieved when she heard the scream of her mother.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes and it toke a few minutes for them to adjust to the light. She smiled at the sight of her mom and dad's worried faces but snapped out of it when she realized what she had done. "I'm an idiot." She mumbled and was only confronted by the scoldings of her parents." Sarah Trisha Elric how dare you. This wasn't your fault!"

"But it is, I new the risks of using alchemy in such a way and ended up just like when dad had done it. I committed the ultimate taboo. And I killed Den!" Winry just shook her head.

"Honey.." Winry had a concerned look on her face as she tried to figure out what to say.

"So I guess I'm going to need automail now." She said trying to change the subject. She cringed remembering how she use to think about how much it must have hurt when hearing the screams of the patients her mother had to treat for their first time having automail.

"Only if you want to."

"I do."

"Okay, sweat heart."

* * *

Edward was standing out side feeling the wind against his skin. He was thinking about how much he had missed his arm and leg and how much his daughter will soon. "It's my fault." He said as Winry walked up to him.

"Now your doing it to. Ed, you couldn't have helped it. Her interest in alchemy is as big as yours and eventually she was going to do it. She missed Aden. There nothing we could have done and grieving over it isn't going to solve anything. We just have to be there for her. You know she is very strong... Like you. She didn't cry or scream during the surgery."

"..." He remained quit and just continued to stare off.

"I know you miss Den. But to be honest she was very old. She wasn't going to make it much longer and blaming are selves is a stupid way to deal with this. Will get through this.. As a family... Hey, you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine."

"I swear Ed you can't take anything seriously. It's. Not. Your. Fault. When are you going to get that into your head!"

"As soon as you stop yelling like a manic." She let out a groan of anger.

* * *

Present day...

She smiled as her dog ran around the open fields trying to catch butterflies and other flying insects. Nina came up to her and nuzzled her hand to let her know she wanted to be pet."Good girl." She got up deciding it was time to get back home.

She walked through the peaceful area. It was like she was the only person on the planet. She finally reached her house running to it when she got close enough to smell dinner cooking. "I'm home!" She yelled through the house, liking the way it echoed but slowly lost her excitement when she saw her parents sitting on the couch next to Führer Mustang.

* * *

 **Please tell me if you have any ideas for this story and my other story "Fairy Tail: Second Generation." Any ideas will be greatly appreciated :) Stay tuned for future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: A stupid choice

Sarah gave a glare. she had heard many unpleasant things about Mr. Mustang."What are you doing here?" She said catching his attention. He just nodded to her parents which left the room.

"I have a request that you join are military." His voice sounded almost a bit to machine like to be owned by a human.

"What does the military want with me?" She snarled

"Exactly what you think." She raised an eye brow. "Six years ago you committed a human transmutation, which almost succeeded. The military could use your skills."

"And what if I say no."

"I would be very upset if you said so. But I will leave. I'll give you a few days to think about it." He excited the room. Leaving her with only the confusion of the events that had unfolded. She went up to her room and sat down on her bed, pondering what to do next. Why of all things would he want her to be in the military? Dad was right not to like him. I mean hes so cold and nonhuman. She can't join the military. After how her brother ended up after joining it. But hes dead now, and that was a risk he toke. Stupid and idiotic as it maybe. If he were here he'd want her to join, right? It wasn't a secret that she wanted to join the military like her brother and father. Even though dad disapproved of her and her brother joining. The opportunity was one in a lifetime but could she bare the pain of making her parent's so upset? They've already lost one child could they bare another? Did she even really want to join anymore knowing the risks? She grunted in confusion. She didn't even know her own feelings about this. She could hear her mom call dinner from the kitchen. Maybe she will figure this out after dinner.

* * *

This is so stupid! But yet she found herself stepping on the train anyway. She's probably making the second worst decision in her life. The train doors closed behind her. Theirs no going back. So she just let out a sigh and puffed up her chest. If shes going to do this shes going to do it with confidence!

* * *

She woke up drooling with her head rested against the window.'I must have fell asleep. That was such a good nap.' When the train finally came to a stop she stepped out and stretched. Now she just needs to find out ware this stupid thing is.

* * *

And what do you know shes lost... She sat down and sighed a sigh of defeat. "hmpf." She heard a grunt from over her. She looked up to see

"Sophine!" She smiled. "How long has it been a weak."

"I guess were just inseparable."

"I guess so. So could you help a cousin out?" She asked looking up at the very own daughter of Alphonse Elric.

"Sure what you need."

"The directions to what I'm assuming your going to to?"

"Yep. Perceptive like always. Though I didn't get a personal and up close invite from the Fuhrer like you. I still want to be a state Alchemist to."

"Well we might as well go throw this shit storm together." Sophine glared at Sarah in disapproval of her choice of words. "Come on there just words! You got to get over this cussophobia some time." And that just earned her a sharper glare from Sophine.

"You know just as well as I that cussophobia doesn't exist. And no I don't have a fear of cussing! I just find it so irrational how bluntly you state these things with out a second thought."

"I seriously think your making to much of a big deal out of nothing. I'm eighteen for heavens sake." Sophine just stared for a few minutes and then planted a smile on her face.

"So let's start this adventure why don't we." Sophine just continued like the whole conversation never happened. And returned to her normal happy care free self. She toke my hand and we went of to become State Alchemists.


	3. Chapter 3:A State Alchemist Exam

"So all I have to do is kick your ass and then I'm in, right? Wow this thing sure got easy." Sarah said pointing a finger at the black haired boy in front of her.

"Well that's one way of putting it. But make no mistake I'm not going down easy."

"That's what I'm counting on, Nathan Mustang." She grinned.

"Well at least you know my name."

"Your name isn't the only thing I know, for example you don't know how to snap therefor you had to modify your fathers technique so you changed it to a clap. Isn't that right, The Fire Cracker Alchemist?" His grin turned into a scowl."So I'm correct? Good. You see you tend to do some research before a fight such as this."

"Just fight already." Somebody screamed from the bleachers.'Sophine' She thought annoyed. He toke a fighting stance, clapping his hands together creating friction and releasing a flame straight for her.

"What you didn't dodge or anything? Well that was easy."

"Don't count me out just yet." When the smoke cleared from the blast he saw her standing there with her arm stretched out. Her right hand seemed to form a triangle like blade."Ugh and I had to ruin my gloves to. No worries." She toke the glove off of her hand which turned to it's normal form. She put it between her hands using her Alchemy to repair it. Then she tucked them in her pocket."Now ware were we? Oh yay me kicking your ass." After processing what happened he finally regained his composure. She looked at ware he was staring "Just like a robot, right?"

* * *

Six years ago...

Dad sat on the bed crying. Repeating over and over "What have I done to you?" I smile putting my small hand on his.

"It's okay dad. This wasn't your fault. I'm alright. See I look just like a robot." He looked at her.

"Honey it's okay to be sad."

"I don't need to be sad. I have nothing to be sad about. I have you and mommy. I'm fine daddy."

* * *

"That arm, that Alchemy. You committed a human transmutation."

"Yes." He nodded understanding now. He clapped his hands together again. Causing another blast in her direction. She used her arm to block it causing the blast to ricochet back to him knocking him off of his feet. He got up getting ready to strike again but she put her hands against the ground causing the earth to attack him. He used his feet to jump of the earth heading towards him and send another blast her way. She blocked it with a earth wall sending earth her way helping her jump back from the explosion that resulted. He clapped his hands again causing some fire to hit her arm. She held it.'Shit he got me.' She tried to move her arm but only made a burst of pain flare through her arm.'I can't use my arm.' He ran towards her she pulled up a earth wall to block his next attack. Using up the last of her strength in her arm. She backed up, backing up into him 'He snuck behind me!' He picked her up by the shirt caller.

"You pass." He said letting her go. She just kept running this through her mind trying to process this. She did it. Shes a state Alchemist!

* * *

"You did it!" Sophine cheered. "I thought you were gonna die out there but you didn't!" She hugged her tightly.

"That's nice and all, Soph .But could you stop squeezing me? If he didn't kill me you sure will."

"Oh sorry." She let go of her smiling.

"Thank you. I didn't think I was going to make it out of that either."

"But you did like always."

"How are you always so happy?" The question she has asked many times to her and she always got the same reply."Why do you think?" Something she could never figure out. She got a different answer this time.

"The same reason you are. Because I have my parents and you as a friend, cousin, and sister!" Sarah smiled at this response.

The speaker turned on "Next up is Sophine." The person on the speaker called.

"It's my turn now."

"Good luck." Sarah gave her a thumbs up before she left the bleachers and went on to the field.


	4. Chapter 4: A different competitor

A swift move of her hand adjusting her position into a proper stance. Sophine was ready to fight but when she looked over at her competitor it was clear he wasn't. Increasing the intensity of her stare to see his eyes a bit better. The fear was clear.

* * *

"Wasn't miss Brosh suppose to fight?" Sarah questioned looking at the person who clearly wasn't her.

"He's filling in for her." A boy next to her smiled.

"That makes sense. Are you here to become a State Alchemist?"

"Yes. I'm Orion Odesseia."He reached out his hand.

"Sarah Elric." She grabbed his hand and shock it.

* * *

"Are you going to make a move?" He asked. Sophine stayed silent until nodding her head making a decision.

"I can't fight you."

"Why?"

"Because your not ready."

"What?"

"I said, because your not ready."

"you have to fight me."

"That is true, ugh fine." She put her hand in her pocket pulling out some daggers. Placing her right foot behind her. She threw them in the air, landing in a circle around the two of them. "Ready?" She grinned. A glare was frown her way by the boy.'Good he learned well." Her grin widening, She lifted her nee to her chest and lowered it. Mumbling something a wall formed."Six forms of magic." lifting of the ground, lightning stricked him down. The spell released."That was easier then expected." She pouted. "The lightning hurts less then a bee's sting."

* * *

"Your friend sure is powerful." Orion grinned. Sarah only nodded. Sophine walked onto the bleachers hoping to here praise about how cool and awesome that attack was from Sarah. But instead she froze at the words

"Good fight." 'Oh no, something is wrong, very wrong. Sarah wouldn't do this.' She slowed her pace glaring at Sarah, or what use to be Sarah. 'A clone? No that isn't even possible. It's something else.'

"Hello." She smiled, sitting down next to Sarah and Orion. Sarah didn't say anything until it was time for Orion to fight. He left them."He sure is dreamy." 'What not hot or sexy? dreamy of all things would not be what Sarah would say.'

Sophine turned her head to the field. His competitor was the Phoenix Alchemist. His chances of winning weren't high. They both made a move so quickly it felt like it was in one heart beat. The figures clashed leaving one to fall down. Orion had won. Easily.


	5. Chapter 5: A offer

The hallways of the building were busy and bustling. "You were acting really weird earlier. I'm just glad your fine now." Sophine smiled. "Me to." Sarah smiled back. "Let's pick up the pace or else I'm not going to be able to get to Colonel Mustangs in time."

* * *

"Here." Nathan slid a envelope to Sarah. She opened it.

"Steal Feet Alchemist." She read out loud.

"How did I not notice it when I was fighting you."

"What?"

"Your feet. There metal."

"I know. I guess you were just being stupid." She smirked. He growled at her response.'Just like a puppy dog.' She mused.

* * *

Closing the door Sarah went back into the hallway. In the corner of her eye the colors green and black flashed. Orion. He pined her to the wall."W-what are you doing?" He tightened his grip."Stop it!"

"Quite." He put his lips against hers. She froze.

He let go of her. A shake of her blond head and a giggle."I love you." She grinned.

"Good."

* * *

"You've been acting really weird lately. You sure your okay?" Sophine gave her a worried look.

"I'm fine. I have to meet Orion."

"But we were supposed to go to the main city today."

"That will have to wait." Sarah started walking away. Sophine ran up to her and grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong? This isn't like you."

"Stay out of my way." She snapped. She pulled her hand out of Sophine's grip.

"Ever since Orion came you've been acting like this, he needs to go."

"No. You do." She left the room.

* * *

"Did you get it." Orion looked out side the door before turning back to Sarah.

"Of coarse I did." Orion walked up to her grabbing her chin positioning his lips inches away from hers. He turned his lips to her ear instead.

"No kiss for you until you tell me the information you stole." She perched her lips together moving them closer to his ears.

"Ah!" She clutched her head screaming.

"Crap." He stepped back wide eyed.

"Where am I?" She looked around and stopped."O-Orion. Get back, you asshole!"

"You really are troublesome. Always snapping out of my spell." He grabbed her wrist.

"Hey let me go!" He slammed her against the wall. "Your hurting me!"

* * *

"Sarah are you okay?" Orion asked with a worried face. She jumped shocked.

"Yes, of coarse I am."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you to." She smiled.

"Do you remember any of the information you have gathered?"

"No."

"Listen very closely to what I'm about to say. You need to understand that you need to stay away from Mustang okay? I would be very jealous if you talked to any other boys."

"I understand."

...

"Pay attention." Nathan snapped at Sarah.

"Sorry."

"Never mind. You can leave now." She walked out of his office.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He stopped for a moment and then walked off."ugh my head." She messaged her temples.'I should take some Aspirin.' She walked into the bath room opening the bottle of Aspirin. She plopped a pill in her mouth. turning around ready to walk out she stopped.

"This is the guys bathroom."

"Oh sorry!" She said even more surprised when she saw Nathan. "I'm really sorry! It won't happen again sir!"

"It's okay. Maybe you should take some time off of work."

"No! no I'm fine!" He gaze her a worried look. He grabbed her arm.

"Hey what are y-"

"Who did this to you?" He said pointing to the bruise on her arm.

"No one."

"Your my solider I need to know if anything is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."

"It obviously is! Tell me who did this."

"Orion. It's fine. He was just worried about me." He grabbed her arm tighter."You think this is something a man who loves you would do to you?"

"Your hurting me!" His eyes widened. He let go of her.

"I'm sorry. But you should leave Orion."

"I can't."

"You can and you need to."

* * *

"I told you not to talk to him!" Orion yelled.

"It wasn't my choice. HE talked to me." He grabbed her chin and kissed her.

"that should do it. Now are you going to talk to him again?"

"No master." He smirked.

"What are you doing?" A figure spoke from behind him.

"Aw isn't nice of the Colonel to pay us a visit." Nathan glared at him.

"What have you been doing to her?" Orion grabbed her chin.

"Nothing you would like. Now shes under my complete control." He let go of her chin. "You see," Sarah pulled out a knife positioning it next to her neck. "If you do anything to me I don't know if she will be able to handle it."

"Your using her as a puppet. You bastard."

"Yes and quit a lovely puppet she makes. Though it would be nice if her boobs weren't the size of pees." Nathan clutched his fist, getting ready to punch him."Now, now Colonel we can't forget about the situation your girly is in wright now." Sarah pulled the knife closer to her neck.

"Since you like playing games so much how about one with just you and me. The winner get's Sarah."

"That's quit a offer your risking considering your own sister didn't even beat me at the State Alchemist Exam. I except."


End file.
